GMod Monsters
GMod Monsters(also less commonly known as Freaks) is the title given to any Garrys Mod-made creature or superpowered character that has made its presence known in at least two Machinimas or YouTube videos, and is considered in some way dangerous or considerably powerful or ability-endowed. This leads to most of them, when not doing something significant, residing in relative isolation, maybe with other Monsters of a similar species. Other Monsters, especially ones who look/act human, or technically are human, reside in small towns or in human residences, able to blend in with the people there where occasional abnormal antics won't draw too much attention and, therefore, won't give away their status as Monsters. Each GMod Monster only knows of the existence of some of the others, and even fewer know just what they're capable of or how they behave. They also, in the case of non-passive Monsters, tend to be rather territorial and/or violent. This has led to encounters between monsters tending to result in no-holds-barred wars. In Terms Of Power Each of the monsters has their own traits, abilities and weaknesses that make them stand out, and some have come together to see which monsters are the most powerful based on these three factors. Seeing as the outcomes of battles are determined by the makers of the videos, this is hardly an accurate list, but by going by common traits shown by Monsters, currently the Monsters are in a ranked list, last recorded with these results: #Fadkiller #Painis Vagicake #Tie - Snyphurr/Pygas #Vagiwarship #Sphai #Weaselcake #Christian Brutal Sniper/Snipe(Initial) #Tie - Vagineer/Gentlespy #Tie - Scunt/Painis Cupcake #Assnick #Abstract Spy #Heavydile #Sewer Medic #Scombine #Cornish Game Spy #Private Funnyman(vs Dishonorable opponent) #Soldine #Handsome Rogue #Demopan #See-Soldier(Minor Monster, see Seeman) #Snipe (revived) #Popin Dumbell #Vagitoilet #Crazy Machine #Knivehand #Spyper #Dic Soupcan #Dangerous Bacon #SoupCock PorkPie #Private Funnyman(vs Honorable opponent) #Democan #Seeman #Trolltizen #Kilcout or Killer Scout #Spoy #Teaman #Vacuum Trevor the Third #Dorp Holster #Captain Demoman #Paradox_Much #XanderKage #Snipe's retarded twin brother It should be noted that this list is constantly changing, as more Monsters come out of the woodwork and into the public eye, and as new abilities, traits or behaviors are discovered in existing ones. Most Avatar characters, if on the list, would be between 5 and 6. Unknowns These are Monsters that are either still being created or, so far, only exist in rumors. Or do they? *Painis VagiCake - An extremely violent and very powerful freak of nature created by an unknown group's fusing of genetic data from Weaselcake, Vagineer and Painis Cupcake into one entity. It is exponentially more powerful than all three and has all of their abilities. It takes the form of a BLU Soldier with grossly exaggerated facial expressions like that of Vagineer and broken legs similar to Weaselcake. Monster Confirmed. First appearance here. *Demogina Soupcan *preofish a fish what will eat you, he hunt in parks. jaws that can bit a haviydille in two *Neko Donut - A Blaze recolor of some kind whose creator is still trying to pull it out of a bad light and obscurity, and into Monster status. **''The odds of that happening are very unlikely but I figure I can humor it for a little bit, as long as things don't get crazy. MrC2k 21:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC)'' *Dorp Holster - An Engineer capable of Holstering Dorps. Whilst it's unknown what a dorp is, this Engineer can Holster them like there's no tomorrow, also quite easy to kill. *"Snipe" - A rouge red sniper who lost his parents to Painis Cupcake, he has the anger mask to show his hatred for monsters. He does not talk. He can supposedly easily kill all the gmod monsters with one knife. In a very alternate timeline - one that nobody dares go near because of its severe corruption - he succeeded, but canonically he was easily dispatched by Nuclear Scout. He came back with the help of an unknown Player, but found himself severely limited compared to his initial power. *Nuclear Scout - A Scout with a Razorback and a Fireman's hat. He is solar powered and surprisingly strong for his apparent class. Can pull a Wrangler that fires incinerating lasers out of hammerspace, which this wrangler seems to run off his own solar power. He easily dispatched Snipe by catching him off guard. The only known way to defeat Nuclear scout is to stop him from being Solar Powered. This does not mean to deprive him of Sun light, but rather to change his source of power. As long as the energy source is not solar power, he can be killed fairly. *Spychic - A rogue BLU Spy whom has inherited the ability of controlling psychic energy, because of this, he can create objects from a simple command such as crates and can fire beams concentrated beams of psychic energy. He can also regenerate limbs like the Vagineer, however has an achilles heel (His head, due to the loss of blood supplying his brain to execute the psychic abilities) which can be destroyed, thus leaving Spychic as a harmless corpse. *Lag switcher - a crazed RED spy with a razorback who can turn lag on lag by snapping his fingers to slow you down and finish you off, He spends most of his time playing around (killing) vagineers. He is friends with painis cupcake and comes to visit him often and helps him capture fast prey. *Edo Soldier - A soldier whose abilities and traits are all but ripped off from a PS1 game called Silhouette Mirage. A soldier who can change between two separate appearances/personalities that are both associated to separate, opposite attributes. Other *Larger version of top image Category:Characters